How Do I live Without You?
by Dramatic.Antic
Summary: What happens to Sakura when she commits a heinous crime and is thrown into a juvenile prison? While she tries to find peace within the hell of her past and present, she finds one thing she never thought she would discover. Yuri
1. Happy Birthday?

A/N: This is the first story that I've ever written, but R&R (reading & reviewing) is still highly appreciated. Also, a little C&C (compliment & criticism) is appreciated in the reviews.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not in any aspects belong to this lowly writer. However, the plot and storyline are most definitely mine.

**Warning: If you are not a fan or can't tolerate YURI/Shoujo-ai I warn you not to read further than this warning.**

Legend:

**:Flashback:**

'…Thinking…'

"…Speaking…"

Ch. 1: Happy Birthday?

It was April 1st, the morning of Sakura Kinomoto's eighteenth birthday. Sakura's birthday however, always filled Sakura with hollow, bittersweet pain. Sakura stood staring out of the barred and screened prison cell window. It had been four years since she was placed, unceremoniously, in Juvenile Prison. Everyone on the inside of the walls knew that they weren't in a "juvenile correctional center," they were in Jigoku.

As Sakura stared quietly out of her window, she reminisced about the last birthday she had outside of the facility. A devilish smile broke out upon her still angelic lips.

**:Flashback:**

It was a bright, and sunny morning, the day of Sakura's fourteenth birthday.

'So what if it's my birthday? Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean that I have anyone to spend it with. Touya is still away at the university right now studying to be an archaeologist, just like Otou-san. Touya always made Otou-san proud. I'm the black sheep, no one cares about me, even when they're fighting on my birthday they don't care that I can hear them. Okaa-San… Otou-san… Please stop this fighting!'

A loud crash reverberated through the tiny dining room, making Sakura's feverishly melting candles flicker with a hidden energy. Sakura sighed, watching them dance with the influence of her breath. The shouting quieted down gradually, but then escalated to an even louder volume.

'Okaa-san and Otou-san never shut up, even on my fucking birthday!' Sakura took a sidelong glance at the matches they had used to light her candles. A delightfully wicked thought struck her. 'I love fire, it works fast but it hurts if you touch it for too long…' Sakura heard another thud and then another, the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Sakura's eyes grew wide; she had never thought it would come to this. Sakura knew her parents fought, but her father had never laid a finger on her mother. Tears welled in her eyes again, making her feel pathetic.

All of a sudden she felt a sickening thought crawl into her mind. ' Tomoyo would tell me everything was alright… Tomoyo why did you leave me?' Sakura's tears spilled over her cheeks and she wiped them away in an attempt to make all traces of sadness disappear. Sakura had walked up to her room with her ears covered, glad that she didn't have to walk into the living room to get up the stairs. Sakura definitely did not want to witness her parents' fistfight.

**:Flashback end:**

Sakura blushed thinking about the day she had turned 14, and the difference between past and present. Her thoughts at 14 came to her easily as she relived her past once again.

**:Flashback:**

It had been a long time since she had given her old friend a single thought. Thinking of Tomoyo Daidouji had just been much to hard, but now all the years of ignoring thoughts of her friend came flooding to her. It was like a tsunami hit her full force, and the rainwater was gushing out of her eyes.

Tomoyo had gone to juvenile prison when the two of them were only 11 years old. The way it had happened was as clear to Sakura now, as though she were watching it replay before her. Tomoyo looked so close, so warm. Sakura could feel the fabric of Tomoyo's dress in her mind, just like it had felt that very day; the dress had felt so smooth and silky, like Tomoyo's skin.

Tomoyo and Sakura were bundled up to face the spring weather, because it was just a few weeks after Sakura's eleventh birthday. Tomoyo and Sakura walked hand in hand, like best friends do, except Tomoyo's bodyguards were trailing behind them sullenly. When Tomoyo got home her mother, Sonomi-san, was entertaining guests. From there it had spiraled downward.

Sonomi-san had had her guests stand, and introduced them as Tomoyo's "real" parents. Tomoyo had turned so pale, paler than a ghost could have been. Then Tomoyo's breathing got frantic and she grabbed her bodyguard's gun.

The bodyguard had frozen in place, probably wondering whether to tackle her mistress or let her fire. Then… the shot rang out like a gong in Sakura's head, nothing could have prevented what had happened next.

Tomoyo's bodyguard lay dead and bleeding on the granite floor of the mansion. Sonomi-san cried out in shock, having to witness her best friend's demise. Sonomi-san then started to yell at Tomoyo, shrieking swear words only a sailor could have known. Tomoyo stood there and cocked the gun at Sonomi-san when she heard the words adopted and pity fly out of Sonomi-san's mouth.

What happened next was either a blessing or a curse. Tomoyo lifted the gun swiftly, aimed it at her temple, and pulled the trigger. CLICK. Nothing happened. There had only been one bullet.

**:Flashback end:**

Remembering the irony of those events had plastered a dry smile on Sakura's mouth.

'How ironic that Yojinbo had loaded her gun with only one bullet, but died because of that one bullet. The bullet Yojinbo had meant to protect Tomoyo had ended up piercing her in the heart. She died at the hands of the one she was protecting, that's probably the biggest irony in the world.' Sakura contemplated while squinting through the screen in the window, watching an orange-headed ground thrush fly to its nest in the ground just beyond Jigoku's walls.

'That bird is bright orange, like fire…' Sakura thought, her smile turning into a grimace. 'Fire…'

"Saku-chan, come here." A sultry, yet demanding, voice purred. Sakura was swiftly taken out of her reverie. Sakura turned, wiping the grimace off of her face, and replacing it with an adoring smile. Sakura gazed tenderly at her lover of four long, arduous years.

"Hai, Tomo-chan?" Sakura answered quietly, while sauntering her way to her best friend. Sakura stood beside the bottom bunkthey shared in the cell and displayed her warmest grin.

"Happy Birthday Saku-chan…" Tomoyo giggled while tugging Sakura's pants down playfully. Sakura yanked her prison uniform pants back up with a smile. Sakura laughed her tinkling laugh and sat beside Tomoyo, glancing appreciatively at Tomoyo's porcelain skin. Sakura yanked Tomoyo's uniform shirt and pants off with a rough tug, tossing them onto the bunk above. Sakura then grabbed a pair of clean socks and tied each one of Tomoyo's wrists to a post on the bed. Tomoyo chuckled at Sakura's resourcefulness. Since the prison guards took away anything that could mean potential harm to the inhabitants of Jigoku, Sakura had to make do with the only thing available.

They smiled affectionately at each other for a long moment. Then Sakura slowly ran her fingers along Tomoyo's sides, eyes twinkling at the goose pimples that were rising along in a trail after her fingers. Sakura's heartbeats sped up, and their breathing started to mingle and becomedesperate gasps.

"Saku-chan? Aren't you glad we're finally leaving this place? We're not juveniles anymore, so they can't contain us any longer." Tomoyo released a moan after whispering her question. Sakura smirked as she slid a finger along Tomoyo's slick folds, not yet penetrating inside, but enough to arouse Tomoyo's clit. Sakura loved how Tomoyo couldn't concentrate on what she was saying when Sakura did that. Sakura also adored how Tomoyo couldn't stop her because her hands were tied, and wouldn't even if her hands weren't. Sakura loved being in control. "Saku-chan, please…"

"Please, what Tomoyo? Tell me what you want, Sweetie." Sakura kept gliding back and forth in Tomoyo's folds, pinching Tomoyo's clit as she went along. Sakura grinned at hearing Tomoyo's pleading whimper; she loved making Tomoyo beg. Sakura leaned over and suckled like a newborn baby on Tomoyo's left breast, biting gently, but hard enough to make Tomoyo's body arch taut. Sakura lifted her head slightly and blew on Tomoyo's wet nipple, watching in fascination as it hardened into a cherry pink nib.

"Please… Please… Please make me yours… Saku-chan!" Sakura heard Tomoyo sigh. The second Tomoyo had begged for what she wanted, Sakura shoved three delicate fingers into the sticky warmth that had formed inside Tomoyo. Tomoyo whined, biting her lip to hold in the scream that had welled deep in her throat. Sakura slowly slid her three fingers in and out of Tomoyo's, now quivering, body, while using her thumb to stroke Tomoyo's clit. Sakura straddle atop Tomoyo's hips, her right hand still rhythmically flowing in and out of Tomoyo's pussy. Sakura was skilled in this position, the position of domination. Sakura's position can be hard to manage for some people, but not for someone that used to be a cheerleader. Sakura had always been flexible, and her pose proved it.

Sakura sat straddling Tomoyo's hips sitting on her right hand, which was pumping into Tomoyo faster now. Sakura's coarse uniform was wreaking havoc on Tomoyo's sensitive skin. Tomoyo could feel every single movement Sakura made, only twenty times more, because the thick cloth was rubbing Tomoyo all over. Sakura grinned at Tomoyo who seems to be losing breath. Sakura pulled her fingers out and immediately Tomoyo started to whine and twist beneath her.

"Sakura-chan, please don't! You haven't claimed me yours yet!" Sakura's eyes glinted with a gentle severity, and she brought up her right hand that was drenched in Tomoyo's juices. Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the dripping fingers. Sakura took her fingers and traced an intricate design on Tomoyo's chest and stomach. Sakura tilted her body forward and blew cold breath across her art, her left hand bracing her. Tomoyo's body shook with pleasure, and she closed her eyes letting Sakura weave her magic. Sakura leaned over and lapped up every inch, and line of cum that was on Tomoyo's body. Sakura's prey trembled and groaned with frustration. "Sakura! PLEASE!"

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's desperation, and slowly worked her tongue and lipsdown Tomoyo's fragile body. Finally, Sakura had made her way between Tomoyo's legs. Tomoyo had gotten ready and had spread her legs apart wide enough so Sakura could have more than enough room to maneuver.

'Tomoyo-chan's body is so hot… Her juices are so warm!' Sakura thought, pleased. Sakura loved giving Tomoyo pleasure, knowing she was the one Tomoyo wanted. Tomoyo was the only one that had ever wanted and loved Sakura. Sakura slowly extended her tongue to Tomoyo's pulsing womanhood. Sakura gently nibbled at Tomoyo's tender clit, as she tenderly used both of her thumbs to open Tomoyo's folds to reveal the sweet nectar that Sakura hungered for.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo released as she reached her climax. Tomoyo's body relaxed, and Sakura stood up and got Tomoyo's clothes from the top bunk and released Tomoyo from her bonds. Then, Sakura dressed Tomoyo as she lightly slept from exhaustion. Sakura looked amused at her predicament, but she was used to it. Sakura was always to bent on pleasing Tomoyo she never gave Tomoyo a chance to give her sexual release, but Sakura was fine with that.

'As long as I have you, my beloved Tomoyo, by my side, I don't need anyone else.' Sakura leaned over and placed an affectionate kiss on Tomoyo's damp forehead.

"I love you Tomo-chan…" Sakura whispered into Tomoyo's hair.

"I love you too my beloved Saku-chan." Sakura heard Tomoyo's weary whisper.

**TBC**

**Jigoku: Japanese for hell**

**Yojinbo: Japanese for bodyguard, not very creative…**

**Orange-Headed Ground Thrush: A real bird, scientific name Zoothera citrina cyanotus.**

**Hai: Yes**

_:The more reviews faster putting up of more chapters:_

_If you find a spelling error of sorts, please report it in you're review, it will be gladly received._


	2. My OniiChan, My Protector

A/N: This is the first story that I've ever written, but R&R (reading & reviewing) is still highly appreciated. Also, a little C&C (compliment & criticism) is appreciated in the reviews.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not in any aspects belong to this lowly writer. However, the plot and storyline are most definitely mine.

**Warning: If you are not a fan of or can't tolerate YURI/Shoujo-ai I warn you not to read further than this warning.**

Legend:

**:Flashback:**

'…Thinking…'

"…Speaking…"

Ch. 2: My Onii-chan, My Protector

It was a week after Sakura's eighteenth birthday, and Sakura and Tomoyo were finally granted permission to leave Jigoku. The first thing Sakura did when they left the facility, with what meager amount of clothes they had, Sakura called her older brother.

"Onii-chan? Where are you?" Sakura whispered into the pay phone that was found outside the gates of Jigoku, but nearer to the main streets.

"Sakura? Sakura is that you?" Sakura heard a shocked voice coming from the other end. Sakura nodded, but then remembered her brother couldn't see her through the phone line. Sakura answered him with a tearful yes and smiled at Tomoyo who was watching her.

"Touya, Tomoyo and I were released from Jigoku today, and we don't have a place to stay. Would you mind if we crashed at your place for a while, at least until Tomoyo and I can find a place to settle down. I promise we won't trouble you at all, we'll find jobs to help pay the rent, and we'll cook and clean if need be!" Sakura rushed through her mini speech, while her brother silently took note of everything she said.

"Well, kaijuu, I'll definitely take you up on you're promises." Sakura could picture her older brother teasing her with a grin. Sakura couldn't help but grin at Tomoyo, who smiled a gentle smile in return. Sakura heard a muffled voice, and Touya answering with a laugh. "Well, Sakura, I'm here in Tomoeda. Tomoeda is the neighboring city to where we used to live." Sakura knew Touya wanted to spare her some painful memories by naming their old home. Tomoyo started hailing a cab while Sakura was on the phone, so they could save time.

"Well, Onii-chan where exactly are you in Tomoeda?" Sakura observed Tomoyo from the phone booth and giggled at Tomoyo's flying skirt. Sakura grinned when Tomoyo turned and saw her watching. Sakura finished writing the address when Tomoyo came over and put one of Sakura's hands under her short, lavender colored skirt. Sakura gently rubbed Tomoyo's womanhood through the thin underwear. Tomoyo smiled, and pulled away after a short moment. Sakura looked behind Tomoyo and spotted the taxi.

Sakura and Tomoyo loaded into thetaxi and Sakura recited the address her brother had given her. The cab driver nodded and pulled back into the traffic. Tomoyo yawned and was soon leaning against Sakura's shoulder, fast asleep.

Sakura looked out of the cab window at the speeding cars and blurry trees. Sakura's mind flashed back to her brother, or more her _memories_ of her brother. Aside from Tomoyo, Touya was the only other person that Sakura felt she could trust. Sakura smiled at the few good memories of her past.

**:Flashback:**

It had been autumn, and Sakura was 9 years old at the time. Sakura came home from cheerleading practice one afternoon, to hear her parents fighting again. It was something really pointless, except that her name was involved. Sakura had known it was bound to happen sooner or later, she knew that her father's drinking habits, and her mother's affairs would start a living hell. Her father's voice was slurred, he was drunk; Sakura hadn't really been too surprised. Sakura had been about to open the door, when her brother yanked the door slightly ajar.

Touya looked behind him and yelled that he was going for a walk. Then he had opened the door fully and saw Sakura standing there. Sakura had glanced up at him with the blankest look she could muster, while holding back her tears. Touya had stared at his younger sister with pity, then he grabbed her small pale hand and he started walking briskly in the direction of the park.

It had been around sunset when they arrived at the park. Sakura hadn't said a single word to her brother; she was cold and miserable. Touya had walked to the swing set and put Sakura on the swing. Sakura remembered how Touya had looked at her shivering, but trying to hide her body's situation. Touya had jerked his jacket off, revealing a thick sweater. After wrapping his thick jacket around Sakura's shoulders, he had walked behind the swing set and started pushing her.

"Sakura, when I get older, I'll go to Tokyo University and I'll try and become an archaeologist. Then, when I've completed my schooling, I'll come back for you. Then we can live together while I try and provide for you to finish school. It'll be just the two of us. Okaa-san and Otou-san won't be there to make you cry, to hurt you, or to say mean things about you. I'll protect you Sakura. You're all I have, you're my little sister and I want to be there for you. So, please don't cry, be the happiness for both of us." Sakura remembered Touya choking on the last words. For a moment Sakura had pretended she and her brother could fly, she wished they could fly away from all the pain. She wanted to be happy, like she used to be, like how she was when she was with Tomoyo, or when she was talking to her brother about everything.

**:Flashback end:**

Sakura smiled at the memory of her brother's promise to her. If only she hadn't done what she did, she probably wouldn't have had to wait so long to finally fulfill her dream. Then, Sakura thought, if she hadn't done what she did, she wouldn't have Tomoyo back in her life. 'A life without Tomoyo is so much more worse than a life without Touya. Touya maybe my older brother, but Tomoyo is the one that I love, she is the one that makes me whole.'

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's peacefully sleeping face, smiled and then gazed silently outside of the window again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cab Driver, are we almost there?" Sakura monotonously inquired the cabbie. The cabbie looked at her from the rearview mirror and shook his head, no. Sakura sighed and receded into her silent cocoon of memories, yet again.

**:Flashback:**

"Sakura, wake up! You're coming to work with me today remember? Kaijuu, if you don't wake up now I'm leaving you and you'll have to fend for yourself the entire day." Sakura's eye had twitched subconsciously at the nickname that Touya had recently given her. With a mumbled, "What the hell," Sakura recalled rolling out of bed. She blinked furiously at the light streaming through her window, and also at the silhouette of her older brother.

"Onii-chan, it's 7:25 A.M. You know I don't wake up before noon on Sundays!" A cranky Sakura had whined incessantly. Touya had dragged her up, and had pushed her into the bathroom so she could get ready. By the time Sakura had surfaced from the bathroom, Touya had gone outside and was sitting on his motorcycle with a bored expression. Touya's eyes lit up with laughter at the sight of his younger sister in black leather pants, and a see through wife beater.

"Sakura, what the fuck are you wearing? You look like a thirteen year old whore, in a gang." Touya had hooted with laughter. Sakura had an irked look on her face, then Sakura grinned at having made her often serious brother, laugh. Sakura remembered striking a pose, and then twirling in a circle, which only made Touya snicker louder. Sakura loved making her brother laugh, she had decided long ago that he didn't laugh enough.

Sakura had plopped down onto the motorcycle behind her brother, and hugged him tight. Touya sped off laughing, while Sakura had grinned foolishly to herself.

**:Flashback end:**

'We always had so much fun, but something always came along to ruin it. Kami must hate me, or something!' Sakura smiled a wryly, then remembered that her good memories normally contained an equally horrifying counterpart. Sakura then scowled as her memory continued.

**:Flashback Continued:**

Sakura and Touya were walking out of Café Panda laughing and eating ice cream. It had been the summer before Touya was to leave for Tokyo University. Touya and Sakura had leaned against the motorcycle lapping at their cones.

When they had finished they had loaded back onto Touya's motorcycle. Sakura had thrown her head back as they had dashed through the side street and into the main traffic. Sakura's memory went blurry after this point, but she did remember the feeling of gripping Touya tightly on the highway, then a screech of tires. Sakura remembered clearly how she had gotten up after lifting the heavy motorcycle away from her burned leg. She had crawled to her brother's limp form on the pavement, while people rubbernecked their way pastthe two siblings. Sakura had sobbed, heavily, on her brother's body. Sakura had thought he had died, and left her alone.

Suddenly, she had felt a surge of deep rage at her brother for abandoning her. Then, in a wave of panic she started to shake her brother's injured body, earning a groan from her brother. Sakura's rage subsided and she hugged her brother tenderly.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Please, tell me you're okay."

"I'm just fine Onii-chan, don't worry about me. You should be more worried about what's wrong with your body…" Sakura had stifled a sob. Touya had opened his eyes then, Sakura knew it must have taken a lot of effort, because his face had scratches, a huge gash above his eye, and a large burn covered most of his face. Sakura had tenderly wiped a stream of blood that had been making its way across her brother's anguish filled face. Sakura heard his sharp intake of break when she touched his sore face.

"Sakura, is the ambulance here yet? I know you're hurt, I'm not stupid, I can see you're leg even from this vantage point, Kaijuu." Sakura's eye had twitched, and her face then twisted into her "why-the-hell-must-you-insist-at-a-time-like-this" look. Touya had been grinning despite his mutilated face, and he had then closed his eyes when the sirens approached.

**:Flashback end:**

"Saku-chan? Are you alright?" Sakura looked down at Tomoyo, who had woken up when Sakura's tear drops fell on her forehead.

"I'm just fine Tomo-chan, I was just thinking about something." Sakura gave Tomoyo a sheepish smile after replying, then patted Tomoyo's head. "Go back to sleep, sweetie. I'll wake you up when we get there." Tomoyo leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder again, this time grabbing and holding Sakura's clammy hand. This time Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her head leaning atop Tomoyo's; since Tomoyo was a few inches shorter than Sakura it was possible to sit that way comfortably.

"Excuse me, ladies?" The cabbie had stopped the cab, and was waiting for Sakura and Tomoyo to exit onto the sidewalk. Sakura drowsily glanced out of the cab window.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Cab Driver. Tomoyo, sweetie, we're here." Sakura affectionately shook Tomoyo awake. Sakura and Tomoyo emerged from theleft side of the taxi, clutching their small bags, with slightly dazed looks. The place they were parked in front of was not a simple and cheap apartment, like they had pictured. They were standing outside a four star hotel. Sakura released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Tomoyo tugged Sakura's orange striped shirt, making Sakura turn to face her. They stared at each other wide eyed for a moment. Then, Tomoyo pulled Sakura's body closer.

"Pay the cab driver, he looks uncomfortable waiting." Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ear, while she stood on tiptoe. Sakura sidestepped Tomoyo and leaned over to pay the cabbie. Tomoyo giggled coyly and snuck a pinch to Sakura's thigh, under her skirt. Sakura shot ramrod straight, causing her to bang her head loudly on the cab driver's door. The cabbie jumped back away from the window and stared shocked at the red faced Sakura.

Sakura smiled to reassure the cab driver she was okay. The cab driver shakily smiled back, grabbed the money in Sakura's outstretched hand and drove away with scared haste. Tomoyo smiled coquettishly and batted her long eyelashes at an angry Sakura. Sakura squinted suspiciously at her best friend, then grinned, conspiratorially, back at Tomoyo.

"Tomo-chan, I'll get you back. Just wait and see, I'll get you back tonight."

"I can't wait, Saku-chan." Tomoyo slowly licked her lower lip, making Sakura shiver with desire.

"Let's go find my brother, before I do something dangerously crazy out here on the street." Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's sexual antics.

**TBC:**

**Kaijuu : Monster**

**Tomoeda: The city they lived in, in the Manga and original anime.**

**Kami: God**

_:The more reviews faster putting up of more chapters:_

_If you find a spelling error of sorts, please report it in you're review, it will be gladly received._


	3. Magical Pastries, and Chefs

A/N: This is the first story that I've ever written, but R&R (reading & reviewing) is still highly appreciated. Also, a little C&C (compliment & criticism) is appreciated in the reviews. Also, this chapter is pretty much the happiest chapter, so far.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not in any aspects belong to this lowly writer. However, the plot and storyline are most definitely mine.

**Victory In** **Death:** Thank you for the help with the second chapter! I appreciated the assistance!  
**DBZGTfan2004:** Thank you for your review, and yes it is quite a sad story, although this chapter isn't quite sad like the others.  
**Julia: **Thank you also for your review! It keeps up the Morale.

**Warning: If you are not a fan or can't tolerate YURI/Shoujo-ai I warn you not to read further than this warning.**

Legend:

**:Flashback:**

'…Thinking…'

"…Speaking…"

Ch. 3: Magical Pastries, and Chefs

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the lobby looking like a pair of awestruck tourists. Sakura and Tomoyo's heads were twisting side-to-side trying to take in every scene, sound, and scent. Sakura walked to the receptionist, a pretty brunette with long, braided pigtails.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! How may I help you?" The pretty receptionist, Sakura could now see her nameplate, Ichiban Kirei, asked politely. Sakura grinned, and winked at the young woman. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at Sakura with a pang of jealousy. Suddenly, Tomoyo leaned across the receptionist's desk and brushed her breast against Kirei's arm. This action brought a wave of red across Kirei's, and Sakura clenched her fist. Sakura glances apprehensively at Kirei's blushing face. 'So Tomoyo wants to play a little game with poor little Ichiban-san. I'm game.' Sakura grinned mischievously at Tomoyo, and Tomoyo's sidelong glance told her to have fun.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Kirei-rin. You're really beautiful, have people ever told you that?" Sakura winked flirtatiously at Kirei, then glanced playfully at Tomoyo. Kirei blushed at the compliment and familiarity by which Sakura had called her. Kirei gulped timidly and glanced at Tomoyo for help, but Tomoyo only smiled and walked calmly behind Sakura. Sakura let her hand dangle and lightly caress Kirei's lax hand. Kirei pulled back and whispered, "May I help you, Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura grinned and leaned over the desk ledge then picked up Kirei's hand. Tomoyo couldn't handle it anymore; she pitied the poor girl, not to mention she was very jealous of Sakura's attention to someone else. Sakura laughed when Tomoyo stepped forward and took command. Tomoyo pushed Sakura aside and then stood in front of Sakura. Sakura lightly fluttered her fingers up Tomoyo's exposed thigh, then kept traveling further up her skirt; until Tomoyo swatted Sakura's hand away while staring unblinkingly into Kirei's eyes.

"Please pardon my companion, Ichiban-san. She's very anxious to see her brother again. Speaking of her brother, his name is Kinomoto Touya. Do you happen to have someone living here by that name?" Tomoyo smiled tenderly, trying to calm the young receptionist. Kirei glanced suspiciously from Sakura to Tomoyo; Tomoyo's reassuring aura caused Kirei to shyly nod. Tomoyo tilted her head triumphantly at Sakura, and Sakura rolled her eyes. Sakura and Tomoyo observed Kirei's liquid moves as she transferred calls to other rooms, and dialed Touya's room number. Sakura heard a muffled voice on the line, and then Kirei rushed through a long answer to Touya's short question. Sakura heard loud laughing as Kirei placed the phone neatly in it's carriage.

"Please take a seat over there while you wait, Kinomoto-san will be down in a minute. Also, Kinomoto-san said, 'Tell them not to stare too much at everyone.' Well, please enjoy you're stay here, at the Oashisu Apartments. We are here to serve!" Kirei rattled off into a short speech about the Oashisu services, pool, spa, bar, and so forth. 'This girl just won't shut up now. Earlier she wouldn't say a single word, now she's like a broken record! DAMN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Sakura thought irritated, but still keeping a stiff smile on her face.

Finally, Tomoyo and Sakura were able to sit in a large sofa that was grouped with many other matching couches. Tomoyo and Sakura released a sigh of relief, then leaned back and closed their eyes. Suddenly two large palms covered each of their delicate mouths. Sakura's eyes flew open, in a panic her eyes darted to make sure Tomoyo was all right. Tomoyo's eyes were large but she wasn't struggling. Tomoyo was staring at their captor. Sakura followed Tomoyo's gaze, and she felt the hand release its tight grip. Sakura let out a shriek of delight and jumped on Touya, leaping recklessly over the back of the couch.

"ONII-CHAN! OH MY GOSSSHH! I FUCKING MISSED YOU!" Sakura buried her face into her brother's broad shoulders and hugged him tightly. Tomoyo stood up and smiled demurely behind the couch. Touya laughed at Sakura's excitement, and observed Tomoyo with a wholehearted smile. "Tomoyo-san, it's been a very, very long time," Touya winked brotherly at Tomoyo, "I hope Sakura hasn't been, too, rough on you, if you know what I mean." Tomoyo blushed; she didn't know it was so obvious that Sakura and her were closer than friends.

"Sakura is very tender, she's such a sweetheart." Tomoyo shyly whispered. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo then at Touya, while she picked up her and Tomoyo's bags. She smiled to herself, 'They seem to be getting along quite well. That's good, they're the most important people in the world to me, it would suck if they didn't like each other.' Sakura giggled and tackle glomped her brother and Tomoyo. "GROUP HUG! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" For once in her life, Sakura didn't have to guard her heart, and she didn't feel like crying because she was feeling miserable. It was actually quite the opposite, her whole mind and soul felt relaxed, and her eyes were bursting with tears of happiness.

"Touya, when are we going to get to go into you're shway apartment? I hear this place is the tops with all the rich peoples of society. It sounds choice to me, y'know what I mean?" Sakura raised her eyebrows at her brother, seemingly to ask if he really understood what she said. Touya laughed in a "hell-no-I-didn't-understand-what-you-just-said" tonr and answered back teasingly.

"Well, Kaijuu, I guess it's time we do head up. Tomoyo do you cook well?" Now it was Tomoyo's turn to raise her eyebrows, except this time she was the one that was a bit confused. "Sakura promised you guys would do the cooking, cleaning, and you'd find jobs to help pay the rent. And I said I would take Sakura up on those promises. So technically, both of you are my maids." Touya walked to the elevator cackling like an evil wizard. Sakura and Tomoyo stood frozen and stared stunned, at what Touya just said.

"What the hell, Onii-chan? You live in a fucking penthouse, and you're saying we have to cook, and clean, and all that junk? Damn!" Sakura mumbled to her brother in the elevator, since there was a couple riding in the elevator also. Tomoyo held Sakura's hand, and suddenly Sakura felt calmer.

"Sakura, I was joking. You're right, we do live in a penthouse, but that doesn't mean we don't need the extra help around the place." Touya grinned, his body leaning protectively between the girls and the elevator doors. The couple got off the elevator on the 12th floor, laughing and holding each other tightly, whispering sweet nothings. Those left in the elevator smiled as they observed them through the closing doors. Sakura and Tomoyo both gasped when the elevator doors slid open on the opposite side of the elevator, revealing a gorgeous, and comfortable living room, on the 30th floor. Sakura and Tomoyo tumbled over each other, their faces filled with wonder and reverence. Touya grinned; he had forgotten how hard it had been for him to settle in when everyday he woke up to a view of the city beyond his windows. He laughed as he remembered how he would always walk into the living room and just pause to breathe in the many scents.

Sakura and Tomoyo ran to the huge balcony and giggled like a pair of mad hatters. Unexpectedly, a beautiful young man with platinum blonde hair, like an angel, stepped out of, what was presumably, the kitchen. Tomoyo's eyes widened, and Sakura's jaw dropped; they had never seen someone so beautiful, especially since most of their lives had been lived out in Jigoku. The angel smiled, and Sakura held onto Tomoyo's arm to steady her, only to find Tomoyo needed the same assistance.

"Touya-kun, I must assume that the one in orange is you're sister, she is almost as tall as you. It is nice to finally meet the infamous Kinomoto Sakura." The angel grinned and gracefully bowed his head in acknowledgement. "You must be Daidouji Tomoyo," Mr. Beautiful winked brotherly, like Touya had, at Tomoyo, " Touya-kun, you did not tell me they were such pretty young women. If I had known I would have prepared myself better. Oh my, I don't think I have introduced myself, how rude of me." Touya had toppled on the couch laughing his head off at Sakura and Tomoyo's reaction to his roommate. "I am Tsukishiro Yukito, pleased to meet you." Yukito bowed deeply, making Sakura and Tomoyo bend over swiftly in return.

"P-p-pleasure is ours!" Sakura and Tomoyo stammered in unison. Touya's head popped up from the couch and snickered. The two girls glared ferociously at Touya.

"You guys are so hilarious. Aren't they Yukito-kun?" Touya grinned at Yukito, who looked at the glaring girls. "This is Yukito-kun, my sexy roommate." Touya blushed slightly, when the two girls raised their eyebrows at him. Touya rose off of the couch and walked to the kitchen sniffing the air. Touya yelled to Yukito from the kitchen, "Man, I'm glad I live with you, Yukito-kun! You're cooking has always been the greatest! I'd probably starve if I didn't live with you! My cooking is so inferior, but wait until you taste Kaijuu food!" Touya peeked out from the kitchen doorway and said to the staring girls, "Well, help set the table for breakfast, if you live here you gotta work to keep the room!"

"HAI! But where are the plates, onii-chan? Tsukishiro-san?" Sakura glanced excitedly around the dining room, which was interconnected to the spaciousliving room and the kitchen, although there was no visible wall to really separate it from the living room. Each "room" just had a certain feeling to determine which room it was used for. Sakura's gaze wandered from shelf to shelf, cupboard to cupboard.

"Now, now Sakura-chan, you don't have to be so formal. After all we're all family now." Yukito said wholeheartedly. It was the first time Sakura had heard the word "family" without cringing. Sakura wouldn't mind these people being her family; in fact she would love to call these people her family. Sakura had finally located the plates, cups, and utensils and had set the table, a bit messily, but she had completed her task. She peeked into the kitchen, and saw Tomoyo stirring a pot. 'She's wearing an apron! HAHAHA! She looks so adorable!' Sakura walked in with a silly smile, and wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's waist and placed her chin on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo giggled and picked up a spoon, scooped up a little of what she was stirring and held the spoon in front of Sakura's mouth. Sakura sniffed it and sighed with bliss.

"You're concoction smells orgasmic! Just like you Tomoyo!" Sakura whispered the latter with her voice dripping in sexual appeal. Sakura deftly slid her right hand up Tomoyo's thigh, her fingers slipping past the soft barrier of underwear. Sakura playfully stuck two fingertips into Tomoyo, making Tomoyo squirm wantonly. Tomoyo's back arched slightly, and Sakura pressed her breasts into Tomoyo's back while plunging her finger just slightly deeper. Tomoyo was getting frustrated with Sakura's playfulness.

"Saku-chan…" Tomoyo sighed with a pout and turned around, "It's almost breakfast, and I have to finish making the soup!" Sakura shifted, pulled her fingers out, and licked them. Tomoyo's head swiveld to glare at Sakura's mockery, but still wanting Sakura to put her fingers within her again. Sakura's eyes glinted with want as she tenderly sucked on her index and middle finger. Sakura had pulled her fingers out of her mouth slowly, making Tomoyo shiver delightfully.

"Tomo-chan, you taste even better than the soup… I could have you for breakfast, and I wouldn't mind at all missing out on your orgasmic soup. I'd be having something that was even more orgasmic…" Sakura leaned past Tomoyo, brushing her breasts into Tomoyo's arched back, and turned on the faucet. Sakura let the clear liquid run over her fingers turning if off after a moment. Sakura moved to face Tomoyo, Sakura leaned in and licked Tomoyo's lower lip sensually, "Tomoyo, your soup's going to burn if you don't stir it, y'know that." After Sakura had said that, Touya peeked into the kitchen and cleared his throat. Sakura and Tomoyo jumped apart, forgetting where they were after getting lost in each other's eyes. Touya grinned at the two blushing girls.

"Tomoyo-chan, is your soup almost done? Yuki-kun and I already put the food he made earlier on the table. Hey, Kiddo, good job finding everything and setting the table!" Sakura laughed shyly at being complimented on the mess she created on the table minutes earlier. Tomoyo turned away from Touya and Sakura, her face burning at almost being caught mid-kiss with Sakura. Touya raised an eyebrow at Sakura and Tomoyo, making Sakura turn crimson again, 'I really need to tell Touya, so that he can get used to the idea.' Sakura shook her head at her brother's retreating back.

"Guys! Get your butts out her so we can eat! I'm starving and Yuki-kun and I have to leave in a little while to go to work!" Touya yelled from the dining table, while Yuki sat beside him and smiled pleasantly. Sakura and Tomoyo worked collectively to put the soup into a large bowl and carry it to the dining table. Sakura heard Touya and Yukito laughing and then talking in hushed tones. Sakura helped Tomoyo heave the steaming soup onto the middle of the table.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat beside each other, facing Touya and Yukito. Sakura smiled at her brother, who sat in front of Tomoyo, with a witty smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you guys don't really know who Yuki is, I mean, you guys were in juvie for most of you're teenage years. While Yuki-kun here was rising in fame, you guys were probably doing some naughty things in you're cells, eh?" Touya's eyes gleamed with laughter at Sakura who immediately turned her emerald gaze to her plate. Tomoyo was watching Touya and Sakura's exchange and decided to nod in agreement to Touya's implication.

"Hai, very naughty things, onii-chan." Tomoyo giggled. Touya grinned widely at Tomoyo for calling him her older brother. So he had been right about Tomoyo and Sakura's relationship. Yukito sat silently and then reached across the table and tapped Sakura's hand. Sakura looked up with questioning eyes.

"What your brother is really trying to say is, I'm a chef. I became famous in the years you were in the juvenile correctional facility. So, you really don't have to cook, I'll do most of the cooking here. It's good for practice." Yukito smiled kindly looking from Sakura to Tomoyo, making sure they understood him.

"Alright Yukito-san, thank you for clearing that up. Let's eat now… This smells great!" Touya and Yukito grinned at one another.

"ITADEKIMASU!" Everyone yelled in excitement, as was customary in any Japanese home. Sakura grinned merrily as everyone passed plates around, ate, and complimented each other. 'This is my family. This IS what a family should be.' Sakura looked at each person at the table in turn, and shed a tear of joy. 'Even if Yukito is new to my life, I feel like he is already my family. Touya, he's always been there, and he's made this family true for me. Tomoyo, she's all I live for. This is MY family.'

**TBC:**

**Kirei: Pretty, Beautiful**

**Oashisu: Oasis**

**Shway: A word that say to mean cool.**

**Choice: The best, tops, most awesome**

**Itadekimasu: "Let's eat"**

_**:The more reviews I recieve the fasterI will be inclined/obliged to install new chapters:**_

_If you find a spelling error of sorts, please report it in you're review, it will be gladly received if stated politely._


	4. Aum Shinrikyo, The Supreme Truth?

A/N: This is the first story that I've ever written, but R&R (reading & reviewing) is still highly appreciated. Also, a little C&C (compliment & criticism) is appreciated in the reviews. By Reviewing you are helping my ego, and also helping me install more chapters faster.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not in any aspects belong to this lowly writer. However, the plot and storyline are most definitely mine.

**Lonevoice: **Thank you for your review! Thanks for the encouragement! I really need it with school coming up and what not.  
**… ?>: **Thank you also for the review, and the time you took to read my story, or what I have of it so far.  
**Formally Known as CheerupLittleEmoKid: **Thanks for the review! And I'm trying to reveal more and more what Sakura's crime was in each chapter. Look for more plot twists in later chapters!

**Warning: If you are not a fan or can't tolerate YURI/Shoujo-ai I warn you not to read further than this warning. **

Legend:

**:Flashback:**

'…Thinking…'

"…Speaking…"

**...FAST FORWARD... **

Ch. 4: Aum Shinrikyo, The Supreme Truth?

"Sakura, do you hear that?" Tomoyo whispered into the sleeping Sakura's ear. "I think Touya and Yukito are up to something!" Sakura lethargically opened her eyes, and looked at Tomoyo. It had been a month and a half since they had moved in with Touya and Yukito in Oashisu Apartments, and it was now summer. Tomoyo was lying on her chest, her face nuzzling Sakura's left breast through the thin silk lingerie type top; Tomoyo's face was tilted up and was a mere few inches from Sakura's. Sakura grinned when she heard moaning from the room across the hall from theirs. Sakura was glad that Touya had allowed her and Tomoyo to share a room. Touya had been very accepting of Tomoyo and Sakura's relationship; of course he was, considering his own relationship with Yukito-kun. They were getting quite used to this type of thing happening, they had been suspecting many things between the two young men for a while. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled conspiratorially together as the moans grew louder in the other room.

"Hey, Tomoyo, how about we do our own little 'something'?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow playfully at Tomoyo, and purred in her throat. Tomoyo laughed and turned so that she was flat on her back. Sakura smiled approvingly as she lightly traced her delicate fingers over Tomoyo's already taut nipples. Sakura glanced at the digital clock that was blinking 5:48 A.M. in crimson characters. 'I have more than enough time to make love with Tomoyo, take a shower, cook breakfast, and for us to head out to work. Today is going to be a really good day!' Sakura smiled to herself at the prospect of making love to Tomoyo.

"Oh, I like how you think Saku-chan, demo what if we get too loud? Remember the last time we made love, Touya heard us at 2 o'clock in the morning because we were so loud! Then, remember how he confiscated the syrup, honey, whipped cream, and not to mention he found my video camera we had set up! How embarrassing! He also took our vibrators and handcuffs!" Tomoyo tittered at the memory. Sakura growled and straddled Tomoyo, a bit roughly.

"It was totally kinky. It just adds to the excitement, sweetie. You know how I am, I love the thrill and you just look so choice tonight. Where'd you get this lingerie anyways? It doesn't seem like your style, I mean, black lace? You've been planning this haven't you?" Sakura chuckled as Tomoyo's grin turned smug. Sakura raised an eyebrow again. Sakura leaned over and traced her tongue along Tomoyo's collarbone, then blew on the wet shapes her pink tongue had created. Sakura's left hand wandered "innocently" toward Tomoyo's throbbing folds beneath the thin summer sheets. Sakura playfully tugged at Tomoyo's clitoris, making Tomoyo stifle a moan of pleasure. Sakura giggled and gently placed her right palm over Tomoyo's right breast, rubbing her through the thin fabric.

The feel of the fabric against Tomoyo's rigid nipple sent ripples of desire spiraling up her spine. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's left wrist, which was working wonders, or wreaking havoc, on Tomoyo's sensitive body. Tomoyo moaned appreciatively at Sakura's work, they hadn't made love in the past week and a half; it was driving both of them crazy. Tomoyo decided she wanted to dominate this match, so she tenderly pushed Sakura to the side and straddled her lover. Tomoyo wasn't so used to being on top, but she was learning. Tomoyo bowed her head forward and observed Sakura's still body beneath her. Sakura watched Tomoyo's eyes glaze over with a primal hunger, before she glanced at Sakura who was also being observant. Tomoyo's face filled with a smug smirk, and she lightly outlined a pathway to Sakura's wetness. Sakura closed her eyes feeling like she was in a state of Zen, and she spread her legs eagle wide. Tomoyo moved off of Sakura's hips and positioned herself between Sakura's legs; Sakura's thigh muscles clenched in anticipation.

Tomoyo slowly inserted three fingers into Sakura's awaiting slit. Sakura arched her back slightly to receive the maximum wave of sensation that was possible. Sakura released a sigh of bliss as Tomoyo worked her magic on Sakura's senses. Suddenly Tomoyo's fingers ceased and Sakura gasped as she felt Tomoyo's tongue enter her body. Sakura lowered her hands to Tomoyo's lavender hair and held Tomoyo's head even closer. Tomoyo took this as encouragement and delved her tongue further into the sweet liquid that poured out of Sakura. Sakura whimpered as Tomoyo licked her clitoris and placed Sakura's legs on her shoulders. Sakura was shuddering at Tomoyo's actions; suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Tomoyo's head popped up from its position betwixt Sakura's slender legs, and they shared a shocked glance. Sakura was shifting in the bed trying to hide the wet spot and find her clothes, since somehow her clothes had disappeared in their endeavors of lovemaking. Tomoyo was lying on her side gazing adoringly at Sakura's lithe body. Sakura turned to the door when another knock, followed by a stifled laugh.

"Sakura? Tomoyo? You're going to be late for work!" Touya's deep voice was heard laughing through the door. Sakura's eyes widened as she turned and faced Tomoyo, whose facial expression was just about the same as Sakura's. Then Sakura's eyes caught a glimpse of the digital clock on the bedside table; it was flashing 6:23 A.M. Sakura had forgotten to set the alarm, again. Tomoyo sighed chagrined and rose out of the bed gathering the folds of the blankets that had landed on the floor.

"NANI, ONII-CHAN! YOU PLANNED THIS!" Sakura wrenched the door open to reveal a stunned Yukito. "Gomen nasai, Yuki-kun! Where's my idiot of a brother? I can't believe you love that jerk!" Sakura mumbled with an irked look on her face. She looked up as Yukito pointed down the hall, towards the kitchen. Sakura saw Kero, the orange cat that Yukito owned, wandering towards the kitchen. Sakura heard her brother talking to Kero and she squinted her eyes.

"Ano, Sakura-chan he went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Demo, shouldn't you shower first?" Sakura looked down at her body and noticed the trail of liquid that was slowly sliding down her thigh. Sakura also saw, horrified, that her nipples were still erect. Sakura's eyes widened at her appearanceand gave a single swift nod, embarrassed at having Yukito see her so body so excited. Yukito's mouth shifted into his famous grin, and walked to the kitchen, to help Touya, maybe. Sakura stood there in the doorway of her room, her face crimson with mortification. Tomoyo's arms came around Sakura's waist, as she placed a calming kiss on the nape of Sakura's neck. Sakura sighed, releasing the tension in her body; Tomoyo always made her feel calm. Sakura smiled peacefully, grabbed Tomoyo's hand and lead her to the bathroom then into the shower. Sakura giggled as the two young women stripped one another clumsily.

The warm water felt so good, it softened the two girls' tense muscles. The two girls worked together to lather, rinse, and bathe each other. They emerged from the bathroom sharing a small white towel, and giggling like a pair of schoolgirls with a secret. Touya peeked into the hallway, which lead to the bedrooms from the kitchen. Touya blushed as he saw the two females scuttling, naked beneath the soaked towel, to their bedroom. Touya turned away and staredblankly at the pan of frying omelets. Yukito turned his head, only to find his friend and lover blushing madly. Yukito had seen Sakura and Tomoyo emerge from the bathroom and knew why Touya was blushing. Yukito looked down, and saw a slight tent between Touya's legs, Yukito laughed, making Touya glare at him.

"She's my sister, and that was my sister's lover, that was too weird for words… Yuki-kun, don't say a word, or I will have to kill you." Touya leered at Yukito with a playful smile tugging at his lips. Yukito placed a pale hand on Touya's forehead; calming images washed over Touya, which in turn, calmed his aroused body. Touya sighed in relief and thanked Yukito. Yukito nodded and turned back to grilling the fish, and making Sakura's favorite, octopus shaped hotdogs. Sakura and Tomoyo came rushing into the kitchen, putting on aprons over their waitress uniforms and trying to help.

**...Breakfast is done being prepared ...**

"Itadekimasu!" Everyone sang in unison. The meal was always accompanied with the stereo blasting the latest music. Everyone was finishing off his or her meal after 15 minutes when a newsbreak happened on the radio station. Everyone glanced at the radio uneasily; the news lately had been very disturbing.

"It has been reported that over 35 young men and women have been reported missing in the Osaka region; most under the age of twenty-five. Theories state that this could be the work of the rising cult Aum Shinrikyo, or Aum Supreme Truth. A few years back this cult was once lead by a mystic, named Shoko Asahara. Asahara had stated that the apocalypse was soon to come, and that he could levitate and bestow powers upon his disciples. Demo, it was found that Asahara was a Hitler admirer, and that he was just a 40 year-old misfit. Now that Asahara is dead, could this be the work of a new leader? Does this cult really have magical-…" Touya grabbed the stereo remote and switched the station, and suddenly Gackt's song Luna was blaring through the speakers. Everyone sat quietly and finished their last few bites of breakfast.

"Thank you for the meal…" Sakura muttered under her breath and Tomoyo followed suit. Each one at the table said their thanks and wandered to their rooms to grab keys, cell phones, watches, and bags to head out for work. Everyone kept his or her thoughts to themselves, but the atmosphere hadsuddenly gottentense. The news report had everyone's feathers of comfort ruffled; none of them liked the thought of people missing, especially if they were around Tomoyo and Sakura's age. Sakura decided it was just a report, and that nothing would happen to her family, they were all safe.

"Ja ne, onii-chan, Yukito-kun!" Sakura and Tomoyo rushed onto the elevator and hurriedly pressed the lobby button. Their elevator had to stop about four times to pick up other people that were heading out to work, school, or where ever. Tomoyo and Sakura were squished in a corner of the elevator, behind an exceptionally large man. 'Where did my good day go? It was right there, when Tomoyo and I were making love, but now, it's starting to unfold into a very sucky day. And what about that report on those missing people? That had everyone upset, especially that talk of that cult. What was it called? Oh yeah, Aum Shinrikyo, I think…'

Out of the corner of Sakura's eye she caught a glimpse of something orange. The flames of fire were climbing higher and higher to the top of the elevator; or was it just her memories.

**:Flashback:**

Sakura was back in her house, the fire was raging around her, and her parents were awake now. Sakura had tied them tightly enough, she was sure. The rope was cutting into their wrists, she hadchecked and re-checked to make sure they were just right. Their eyes were wide, and Sakura had seen the blaze reflecting from their eyes. Their eyes, Sakura remembered, had begged her, were pleading for her to release them from their bonds. Sakura laughed, until she was rolling on the ground, holding her sides trying to stifle the maniacal laugh. Suddenly her eyes had turned into a steely emerald. Sakura had remembered the fire wrapping her body in the inferno, but she hadn't felt pain, she had felt warmth, warmth that her parents had never given her. Sakura had leaned over and placed a kiss on both of her parent's foreheads. She remembered their writhing bodies and their frantic eyes…

**:Flashback End:**

"Saku-chan? Sakura!" Sakura's eyes refocused, and Tomoyo was holding her hand, pulling her out of the elevator and into the lobby. "Are you alright? You blanked out, and wouldn't move when everyone rushed out of the elevator. Are you sure you're up to working today?"

"I'm alright Tomo-chan. I was just reminiscing about the past." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's concern.

"Well, alright Saku-chan, but knowing you that's not exactly a good thing…" Tomoyo glanced uneasily at Sakura out of the corner of her eye.

**TBC:**

**Touya and Yukito: Yes, they are a couple in my story. I know, what's up with all the gay people?**

**Demo: But**

**Choice: Awesome, best, tops**

**Nani: What**

**Gomen Nasai: Sorry**

**Ano: The Japanese equivalent to "er-hem" or "um", I think. If I'm incorrect please correct me.**

**Aum Shinrikyo: A real Japanese cult. In 1995, they gassed a subway station in Tokyo, Japan. (Yes, I do my research. Also, I will have to change some of the cults history to fit in my story, so things that don't make sense are probably my doing, but then again, it's a cult, so you never know.)**

**Shoko Asahara: The leader of Aum Shinrikyo up 'til, I think, 1998.**

**Gackt: (IS SEXY) Gackt is a j-pop singer. **

**Ja ne: "See You!" or "Later"**

"**Then, remember how he confiscated the syrup, honey, whipped cream, and not to mention he found my video camera we had set up! How embarrassing! He also took the vibrators and handcuffs!": Yes they were getting down and dirty, and they were found out!**

_:A/N: Yes, my Japanese is very limited, but I try:_

_:The more reviews I receive the faster I will be inclined/obliged to install new chapters:_

_**If you find a spelling error of sorts, please report it in you're review, it will be gladly received (if stated politely).**_

**I SEE YOU READING AND TRYING TO GET AWAY WITHOUT REVIEWING! **

**-----> Now don't you think that's a little bit unfair? Reading my story and not reviewing my hard work? I hope you have learned the error of your ways and are about to press the submit review button... It's on the Bottom left corner if you haven't noticed, or are new to this whole reviewing concept... -----**


	5. Mahō Yakubō, Magical Desires

A/N: This is the first story that I've ever written, but R&R (reading & reviewing) is still highly appreciated. Also, a little C&C (compliment & criticism) is appreciated in the reviews. By Reviewing you are helping my ego, and also helping me install more chapters faster. This chapter is a bit of a plot bunny, but it does contain at least ONE important fact.

**DunDun:** Yes... We DO like twisted stories... if you stick around... it's bound to get even more twisted...  
**U-Kno-Who:** Hehe! i do know you... or so you say! (squints)... Just joking!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not in any aspects belong to this lowly writer, CCS belongs wholly to ©CLAMP. However, the plot and storyline are most definitely mine.

**Warning: If you are not a fan or can't tolerate YURI/Shoujo-ai I warn you not to read further than this warning. **

Legend:

**:Flashback:**

'…Thinking…'

"…Speaking…"

**...FAST FORWARD... **

Ch. 5: Mahō Yakubō, Magical Desires

Tomoyo bounded into the living room, waving a neon pink flyer above her head, dropping the groceries she had picked up at the local grocery store. The flyer was screaming "Club Mahō Yakubō," in amplified, bold text. Tomoyo headed straight for Sakura, whom was humming an English song entitled, "Journey to the Past"; she had heard the tune earlier that afternoon on the international Internet radio station. Tomoyo stood at the doorway of the computer room, and smiled gaily waiting for Sakura to notice her. Sakura turned at the sound of heavy panting and giggled at Tomoyo's thrilled expression, pink cheeks, and ruffled clothes. 'She's so adorable,' Sakura thought with a little tingle in her groin.

"Tomo-chan? What's wrong? Or should I say 'What's right?'" Sakura asked with a slender brow raised above her emerald eye. Tomoyo flashed her pearly white teeth at Sakura and walked closer to where Sakura was seated at the computer. Sakura pulled Tomoyo into her lap and tilted her head at an angle to get a better view of Tomoyo's beautiful features. "What is it that you're so excited about, sweetie, that you can't even speak? I mean, I know it's exciting that we're off today, and Onii-chan and Yuki-kun are out of town, but calm down, please?" Sakura teased Tomoyo with a nip at her collarbone. Tomoyo grinned and finally spoke, still clutching the grotesquely colored handout.

"I… Got… Us… A… Job… At… Mahō Yakubō!" Tomoyo inhaled and exhaled between each word, to calm herself down. Tomoyo exhaled the last part with an excited squeal. Sakura grabbed the flyer and her eyes widened; Sakura was astounded with the news. Sakura stared at the flyer and gently pushed the still pleased Tomoyo off of her lap. Sakura then glanced at the leaflet in her hands and exchanged looks with Tomoyo.

"OH SHIT! This is SO exciting! HOEE! I'm so excited Tomoyo! How did you get us a job working at the hottest club in all of Tomoeda? I heard that club was CHOICE with all the bighead corporates around here! That place is the hangout for almost anyone, who's anyone! What's our job? How much do we make a night? What are the working hours? Will we have to wear matching uniforms? Will we have to sleep with people?" Sakura inquired the latter with a slightly disgusted grimace. Tomoyo just threw her lavender locks over her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck, ramming their lips together.

After a long and passionate embrace the two young women separated and began jumping up and down, running around the suite, squealing in delight. After about 5 minutes of screaming, the pair fell, snickering and giggling, onto a pile of pillows they had knocked into a cluster away from the sofa. Sakura sighed and turned on her side to wrap a nimble arm around Tomoyo's waist.

"But seriously, you have to answer my questions Tomo-chan… How much are we talking about first of all?" Sakura questioned Tomoyo, staring at Tomoyo's lilac colored orbs.

"Well, Saku-chan, I'm not sure. The guy that told me about the job said that payment varies, that the payment is pending on the tips of our customers. But, according to Mr. Saotome, the payment that the club will provide us with is ¥10,000 a night… I know it doesn't sound like much, but Mr. Saotome assured me that with the tips of the big corporate people, we could be making about ¥100,000, if we play our cards right." Sakura's eyes bugged out at the numbers. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's astonished expression, and returned it with her own smug look. "Yeah, that's what I looked like too when Mr. Saotome told me the numbers. I mean it's not like we get paid at all working as waitresses for Yuki-kun, y'know what I mean? I'm not saying I'm ungrateful to Yuki-kun for giving us jobs, a room to sleep, food to eat, and not to mention gifts, but it's time we got out there and did our own thing. Right?" Tomoyo brought up a gentle hand to sweep the honey colored hair our of her lover's face.

"I guess you're right Tomoyo, but shouldn't we talk this over with Yuki-kun and Touya first? I mean we do owe them quite a lot." Sakura sighed, thinking about the consequences to such an edgy job, especially the reactions of Touya and Yukito. "Tomoyo, what if we get kicked out for such a risky move like that? I mean, we didn't even ask the two guys if we could even go job hunting."

"Sakura, those two love us! We are grown women Sakura, they're not going to be angry with us for deciding to make our own decisions. Besides, I remember before the two lovebirds left for that supposed 'expedition', they said the pent house was ours, and we're the responsible young women. Touya said that as long as we didn't have any parties, we could have full reign of EVERYTHING. Everything Sakura, that means we can do anything we want! They know we're old enough to make our own decisions, and they're letting us. So please say yes!" Tomoyo chided, then began pouting, knowing Sakura couldn't resist her charms. Sakura caved.

"Fine. Tomoyo you should be happy I love you so much!" Sakura rolled her eyes as Tomoyo squealed and wrapped a leg on Sakura's thigh while they lay on the pillows. The two females stared at each other and begin to giggle again. Tomoyo sat up slightly, propping her cheek on her hand, while the weight of her body was place on her elbow. Sakura lay there staring up at the towering Tomoyo.

Sakura raised her right hand and traced a design on Tomoyo's cheek, making a grin tug upon Tomoyo's lush lips. Tomoyo leaned over and began to tease, nibble, and lick at Sakura's earlobe. Sakura closed her eyes and let the tingles of sensation wash over her body. Sakura and Tomoyo were awoken from their comfortable dreamlike phase when the phone began to ring. It had been instilled, and drilled into the two young women to always answer the phone. So the two girls clamored up from the mess of pillows and ran to the phone. Out of habit, Sakura clicked the speaker button.

"Moshi Moshi?" Sakura answered casually. Normally people would find her greeting rude, especially those damned telemarketers. 'It better not be a telemarketer, or else I'm going to scream. They always tell me I'm rude for answering the phone that way, but I don't care. They're the rude ones, always being so… well, so damned telemarket-ish.' Sakura stuck her tongue out at the phone, thinking it was a telemarketer.

"Oi, Kaijuu, you need to quite answering the phone like that. What if it wasn't me? People would think my baby sister was a rude little monster… Oh wait, that's true!" Sakura squinted her eyes at her brother's teasing voice. "Anyways, how are the two of you? Am I on speaker?" Touya rolled his eyes at Yukito on the other side of the globe. Yukito chuckled as he heard the two girls answering different questions simultaneously.

"We're fine, Onii-chan! But there is something Tomoyo and I need to discuss with you and Yuki-kun." Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged anxious looks. "We got a jobs working at club Mahō Yakubō… And we both decided we were going to take the jobs." There was a silence on both ends as the offer hung in the air waiting to either soar, or be shot down. Touya sighed in an exasperated tone. Tomoyo imagined the two young men exchanging sidelong glances at each other.

"Fine… Just don't make a mess and have parties at the house, when you're whole job is a party." Touya admonished the two girls. Touya had to pull the phone away from his ear as both girls started to jump up and down, screaming again. Yukito raised an eyebrow at Touya, and Touya shrugged, his "They-won't-last-a-minute" expression implanted on his face.

"THANK YOU YUKITO-KUN!" The two females giggled, in unison, into the phone. "WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" Touya raised an eyebrow towards his companion after clicking the phone shut.

"What did YOU do?" Touya glared playfully at Yukito. Yukito smiles and shrugged, playing along. Touya ran a hand through his dark, already ruffled, hair and punched Yukito lightly in the shoulder. On the other side of the globe…

Tomoyo and Sakura embraced each other, then let go and leaned back to back against each other. They had run up to the balcony to witness the sunset. The sky melted into shades of orange, pink, purple, and blue. The two young women leaned against each other and sighed happily, as they watched the end of a beautiful day. Then the whispers came, seemingly being carried by the gently blowing zephyrs.

_Come to us… We are your destiny…_

_Follow the trail of blood; it shall lead you to where you belong…_

_We will make you complete… Continue your downward plight…_

Sakura's head fell forward, as if in a trance. Sakura's eyes went blank, they couldn't see the elegance of the sunset, or the game the twinkling city lights played. She couldn't hear the hum of the motors below, or the soft intake of breath of the body beside her. She didn't feel the cold metal of the balcony rail against her palm, or the breeze blowing her hair. Sakura was like the walking dead, listening to the call of her master…

"SAKURA!" Sakura's blank eyes gained their regular emerald hue again, at the sound of Tomoyo's frantic yelling. But not before she heard _it_ again.

_Sa…_

_Ku…_

_Ra…_

**TBC:**

**Touya and Yukito: Touya's on an expedition, since he's an archaeologist, to America. Yukito came along to expand his restaurant empire. **

**Mahō Yakubō: Magical Desire (correct me if I'm wrong). Not a real club. (I don't think so, anyways.)**

**Moshi Moshi: A very informal way to answer the phone. Sort of like the equivalence of saying "speak" when answering the phone.**

**Mr. Saotome: No, Ranma ½ characters don't belong to me either, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

"…**¥10,000 a night… I know it doesn't sound like much… we could be making about ¥100,000, if we play our cards right.": Yes I checked this out, and it turns out Japan pays their hostesses/bartenders/dancers very well. I'm still not so sure about the whole money equivalence here in dollars. If you have any idea how much the payment is, on a more accurate level, please tell me.**

**Telemarketers: I'm not sure how they go about the telemarketing in Japan, but here telemarketers are pretty rude, if you ask me.**

**CHOICE: Again, I use my favorite word!**

_:A/N: Yes, my Japanese is very limited, but I try:_

_:The more reviews I receive the faster I will be inclined/obliged to install new chapters:_

_**If you find a spelling error of sorts, please report it in you're review, it will be gladly received (if stated politely).**_

**I SEE YOU READING AND TRYING TO GET AWAY WITHOUT REVIEWING! **

**----- Now don't you think that's a little bit unfair? Reading my story and not reviewing my hard work? I hope you have learned the error of your ways and are about to press the submit review button... It's on the Bottom left corner if you haven't noticed, or are new to this whole reviewing concept... -----**


	6. Little Wolf, Don't Blow My World Away!

A/N: This is the first story that I've ever written, but R&R (reading & reviewing) is still highly appreciated. Also, a little C&C (compliment & criticism) is appreciated in the reviews. By Reviewing you are helping my ego, and also helping me install more chapters faster. This chapter is a bit of a plot bunny, but it does contain at least ONE important fact. SHORT CHAPPIE!

**TO MY RECENT REVIEWERS: **Thank you sooo much for reading my story thus far! i'm very sorry that i haven't updated in... FOREVER, but i am now! So, hopefully you enjoy what i have written. I don't have time to put too much reserach effort into this chapter considering i have midterms bashing me left and right. BUT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE! DOMO ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not in any aspects belong to this lowly writer, CCS belongs wholly to ©CLAMP. However, the plot and storyline of this narrative are most definitely mine.

**Warning: If you are not a fan or can't tolerate YURI/Shoujo-ai I warn you not to read further than this warning. **

Legend:

**:Flashback:**

'…Thinking…'

"…Speaking…"

**...FAST FORWARD... **

Ch. 6: Little Wolf, Don't Blow My World Away!

The lights flashed and blinked in spasms as the music brought a hypnotic rhythm coursing through the few hundred clubbers' bodies. Sakura and Tomoyo turned heads as they grinded on Mahō Yakubō's dancefloor; their raven and honey tinted hair shimmered like cascading rainfall on each others bodies. It had been a couple weeks since they had started their first real jobs as flirtatious and sexy waitresses for Mr. Saotome. Sakura and Tomoyo loved the attention and the stares that the many male clients gave them; not to mention the glares of envy they received from the women as they locked lips erotically.

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Get back to WORK," yelled a frustrated and slightly aroused bartender. Luke Mimatori had been reluctant to let the two giggling girls join the business, especially as his disciples. The girls kept dancing. Luke sighed in agitation, 'DAMN THEM! THEIR BREAK ENDED 15 MINUTES AGO!' After he slid the movable part of the bar counter back into place so he could retrieve the two ladies, a man with obsidian colored hair stepped in his way. "Excuse me, sir," Mimatori muttered before trying to sidestep the giant. The behemoth didn't budge. Luke sidestepped again, thinking it was one of those moments where you move and the person you try to sidestep doesn't get the message. Still there was no movement from the large man. Finally, being forced to look at this utterly oblivious man, Luke saw that he was entranced with the two waitresses in the writhing crowd.

'What the hell does this guy want?' Luke wondered, starting to get paranoid.

"I'm Clifford Sentry. How much money do those girls want so that I may spend the night with them," whispered Sentry without looking away from his prey. Luke's eyes widened with indignation. Luke shook his head in rudely.

"Sir, they are respected waitresses at this corporation! NOT WHORES!" Sentry looked down from his 6'3'' vantage point at Luke's 5'6'' frame and glared. Luke pulled himself to his full height and shook his head once more with forced authority.

"LUUUUKE-KUN!" Sakura cooed as she draped an arm across Luke's shoulders and Tomoyo playfully slid a hand down his chest. "I'm sorry we took such a long break, Tomoyo and I just got so pumped on the dance floor we just couldn't st... Oh, excuse me; were you in the middle of something?" Luke shook his head at Sentry and gave a small smile to Sakura and Tomoyo who had saved him from another bar fight.

**:Flashback: **

"If I see you fighting with any more clients I SWEAR LUKE, I will fire you without any hesitation!" Mr. Saotome had been red in the face as the EMTs carted off a drunk and bleeding customer. "You've been in four fights in the past 2 months Luke! That's more than my company can handle! Especially when you're fighting drunk customers!"

Luke had nodded stiffly and walked out of the club to get some fresh air. Sakura and Tomoyo had blushed in embarrassment, even though the humiliation wasn't directed at them.

**:Flashback End:**

"Sakura, Tomoyo, get to work you two. I'm sick of you taking such long breaks. You're here to work. SO WORK. I'm doing you two a favor just by being your key bartender, because you know I feel responsible for you idiots," Luke grunted with force. Sakura and Tomoyo maneuvered their way around the large leviathan standing in front of Luke. "Luke you DO remember what Mr. Saotome said don't you," whispered Tomoyo as she walked by and winked supportively. Luke sighed with finality and raised an eyebrow at the still silent man. "They are NOT prostitutes, and if you bother them, sir, I will have security escort you out of this facility. Now, if you excuse me, I have a job to tend to." Luke turned and went back to the safety of his tumblers and shot glasses behind the counter.

Sentry turned and walked up the stairs to the V.I.P. platform. Li Yelan raised an eyebrow as Sentry bulldozed his way to her table. All the heads at the table turned and made room for the brobdingnagian seized man. He grunted as he scooted his large frame into the small space.

Yelan sneered, "What information did you gather?"

"Not much from what we already know ma'am. I know their names are Sakura and Tomoyo."

"YOU GERMAN FOOL! I sent you down there to gather information we DON'T know. WHAT KIND OF BUMBLING IDIOT ARE YOU!" Yelan seethed at her incompetent accomplice. The table became quiet except for the constant pulse of the trance flowing over to cover the silence at the booth. Yelan looked out into the crowds below the balcony. She watched the disgusting plays of the sexually frustrated, sensual experts, and the nimble body of Sakura Kinomoto. 'You will soon be mine Sakura. You will be the power that will drag this world into reform. You will be the end of this world, are you ready?'

Oblivious to the tumultuous thoughts exploding in Aum Shinrikyo's leader's mind, Sakura flirted her way through the crowd and finally reached an unattended couple. "HEY! Welcome to Mahō Yakubō! Where we magically answer all your desires," Sakura winked at the couple in a friendly fashion. They grinned back at Sakura's amiable demeanor.  
"So what are you carrying tonight?" the man with chocolate eyes inquired with an amicable quirk of his eyebrows. Sakura took a deep breath and recited her ever elongating list of drinks.  
"We have a variety of fizzes, low balls, highballs, virgins, toddies, and swizzles. Those are the only ones I'm allowed to carry to you. However, if you want to see all the other stuff we have, you can go over to my sexy friend Luke, over there at the bar, and ask him for a quick fix. He's really a softie at heart," Sakura released a fluttery laugh that could make almost any stomach flip-flop. The couple found Sakura's laugh infectious and started to chuckle loudly.  
"I'm Li Meiling, and this is my boyfriend Li Syoaran." The room went silent, and the lights ceased their radical fluttering.

_Sa..._

_Ku..._

_Ra..._

_Are you ready?_

**:TBC:**

**Mahō Yakubō: **My imaginary club from chapter 4.

**Mr. Saotome: **Ranma Saotome's last name, but no relation to Ranma in Ranma 1/2.

**Fizzes: **An effervescent beverage. (ie. that which is carbonated or which emits small bubbles.)

**Lowballs: **A short drink made of spirits served with ice, water or soda in a small glass.

**Highballs: **Any spirit served with ice and soda water in a medium to tall glass (often a highball glass).

**Virgins: **A non-alcoholic drink.

**Toddy (toddies): **A sweetened drink of liquor and hot water, often with spices and served in a tall glass.

**Swizzle: **A tall, traditionally rum-based cocktail filled with cracked ice. A stirring rod or swizzle stick is quickly rotated between the palm of the hands to form frost on the glass.

**Li Yelan: **Syaoran's mother and new promoted leader of the Aum Shinrikyo.

**Li Meling and Li Syaoran: **Distant cousins. In CCS they were destined to be wedded, but ended up not getting married. Keep reading and find out what happens to them in MY story.

_:A/N: Yes, my Japanese is very limited, but I try:_

_:The more reviews I receive the faster I will be inclined/obliged to install new chapters:_

_**If you find a spelling error of sorts, please report it in you're review, it will be gladly received (if stated politely).**_

**I SEE YOU READING AND TRYING TO GET AWAY WITHOUT REVIEWING! **

**----- Now don't you think that's a little bit unfair? Reading my story and not reviewing my hard work? I hope you have learned the error of your ways and are about to press the submit review button... It's on the Bottom left corner if you haven't noticed, or are new to this whole reviewing concept... -----**


	7. His Sapphire Eyes

A/N: This is the first story that I've ever written, but R&R (reading & reviewing) is still highly appreciated. Also, a little C&C (compliment & criticism) is appreciated in the reviews. By Reviewing you are helping my ego, and also helping me install more chapters faster. SORRY! I thought, since I'm leaving this Tuesday to go to the Philippines, I'll finally do what you've all been yelling at me to do! That is, WRITE CHAPTER 7! HURRAY! So here GOES everyone!

**Warning: If you are not a fan or can't tolerate YURI/Shoujo-ai I warn you not to read further than this warning. **

Legend:

**:Flashback:**

'…Thinking…'

"…Speaking…"

...FAST FORWARD...

Chapter 7: Your Time is Almost Up, Sakura.

Sakura stumbled blindly up the stairs of the Mahō Yakubō. Her excuse to Tomoyo had been that the lights were making her dizzy, but she had lied.** '**_It's them…Why is our past suddenly now our present?' _Sakura gripped the hand rail to steady her nervously fluttering heart, and continued her hurried flight toward the club exit at the top of the stairwell. '_I thought this day would never come. I didn't expect to see them ever again… those blue eyes.'_

"Sumimasen," Sakura quietly mumbled as she nudged her way past a couple silently murmuring to each other. Beneath Sakura's feet she could feel the heavy bass of the music beating in time with her heart. '_So, heavy. Why can't my body move?' _Sakura tried to keep moving, but her legs wouldn't cooperate with her anymore, the shock had gripped her so tightly she couldn't breath. Suddenly, his cobalt eyes flashed in her mind and she couldn't stop running in a sightless panic.

_That's right Sakura…_

_Run…_

The door burst open as Sakura breathed in the smoked filled air outside the club entrance. Sakura, in her hurry to leave the hints of trance music behind awkwardly fell into the arms of an oncoming clubber.

"Whoa. Are you okay Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran stared down at the slender figure of the girl in his arms in question. Their eyes and auras met with a sudden burst of electricity.

"Hoee! Gomen Li-kun!" Sakura stepped back quickly and shook her head to erase her blush. "Chotto, Li-kun? Where's Meiling-chan?"

"Oh. Ano. Well, I was just about to ask if you had seen her. She told me to meet her here since it's her favorite club now. I think it's because you and Daidouji-san are so much fun." Syaoran chuckled with a sudden twinkling in his eye at the mention of Meiling. A smile began to worm its way past the fear gripping her heart as she stared at this man whose heart was so devoted to one woman. _'Like me and Tomo-chan. Oh no, Tomo-chan!'_

"Oh, no! I have to find Tomoyo! Umm, c'mon Syaoran-kun! Let's go downstairs!" Sakura grabbed his hand and was quickly allowed entrance by the bouncer smoking his cigarette. At first there were only a few notes and beats escaping from beneath their feet, and then a sudden rush of wind as Sakura hauled her acquaintance down the stairs in a flurry of hurried little steps. They were met with glaring spasms of light and heart pumping rhythms at the door of the dance club.

Through the illumination of the strobe lights Sakura caught a glimpse of Tomoyo gliding through the crowd. Sakura rushed around the buzzed clubbers, leaving Syaoran at the door in her rush, and gently caressed her lover's back. Grinning, Tomoyo turned and asked if Sakura had finally had enough "fresh air". Sakura lightly put her hand on Tomoyo's arm and whispered in here ear. Tomoyo's grin implied curiosity as Sakura asked to speak with her. '_What could this be about, Saku-chan?'_

They hastily bypassed Luke and entered the backroom where they changed their uniforms. Sakura released a suppressed sigh and leaned heavily against the door after they were inside the room. Tomoyo turned around with a brazen smile tugging at her lips.

"So, Saku-chan. What's this all about? Did you really want me that bad?" Tomoyo leaned in close and brushed her lips against Sakura's earlobe as she whispered. Giggling Tomoyo softly began to nibble Sakura's collarbone. Eyes closed, Sakura leaned her head against the door, the music's rhythm coursing through their bodies.

'_Sapphire Eyes…' _Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and her pulse quickened.

"Wait!" Tomoyo's head jerked upward in surprise as she gently kneaded Sakura's tender breast through her thin white uniform shirts. Sakura looked down at her lover urgently.

"What is it Saku-chan?" Tomoyo's tender voice pierced Sakura's heart like a fire-tipped arrow. Sakura's whole being was set on fire.

"Sapphire… Eyes… Tomoyo…" Sakura's whisper echoed in the suddenly frigid air that filled the room. Tomoyo's hand was stilled, her face deathly pale but composed. Silently, Tomoyo took a stunned step away from Sakura, her eyes blank and searching. Tomoyo's legs went numb and her body swayed; she fell to the floor in an astounded heap. Tomoyo's felt helpless and frozen.

"Sakura, Why now? Why, when our lives are finally in order?" Tomoyo's eyes gushed tears like a never-drying well of overwhelming sadness and pain.

**:Flashback:**

The door opened swiftly and silently as the two girls entered in a fit of childish giggles; shedding their spring weather shells along the way. Tomoyo's bodyguards were meticulously plucking up the dropped clothing along the hallway, shaking the clothes to rid them of outside vestiges then folding them neatly.

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the parlor still giggling.

"Oh, Tomoyo! Tomoyo I would like you to meet some VERY special people," Sonomi stood up and had greeted them optimistically. '_Maybe she hoped it would turn out well and never have to lay eyes on me again.' Tomoyo thought in disgust._ Sonomi began again," Tomoyo, these are your real parentsKaho Mizuki and Eriol Hiiragizawa. They're here to FINALLY take you home."

_Blue Eyes. He has… blue eyes._

**:Flashback End:**

"Tomo-chan? Tomoyo? I know it's a shock. Tomo-chan we have to do someth-"

"TOMOYO! SAKURA! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BACKROOM! THE BAR IS ALREADY BACKED UP AS IT IS! I NEED YOU OUT HERE AND USING THOSE DAMN TRAYS!" A rapid burst of punches were released upon the door by Luke, who was very frustrated because of all the complaints he was getting about his two tray girls.

Sakura pulled Tomoyo to her feet warily and they made their way slowly out of the backroom. Sakura carefully placed Tomoyo on a bar stool and whispered that she'd be back in a second after she made her rounds. Tomoyo grasped Sakura's arm tightly.

"Please Sakura." Tomoyo's voice would have been inaudible if Sakura's ear hadn't been close enough to catch her exhaled murmur.

"Tomo-chan, why don't you go to the car and wait for me there? The club will close in about 20 minutes, it's almost 3. We'll leave as soon as the club closes."

"No, I want you to point them out. I want to meet them, we need to do this or we're just going to keep running." With a voice filled with determination, Tomoyo looked at Sakura with vacant lilac eyes.

"There." Sakura mumbled under her breath as she stared at the man and woman in the closest booth to the bar. If it was a coincidence, Sakura didn't know, but she extended her index finger slightly in the direction of the loving couple a few yards away. Sakura nudged Tomoyo's arm; Tomoyo inhaled and exhaled deeply. It was time to finally stop running from their pasts.

As if the man had been waiting, he turned around and met Tomoyo's lavender gaze with his own azure stare. Tomoyo stood and began walking, as if drawn to him. The pair at the booth stood up to meet the two young women as they neared the table.

Suddenly Sakura's vision blurred and all she saw was a clashing of energies surrounding her and the blue eyed demon of her past. A cerulean energy colliding with her own cherry colored aura, as if it was her own body being pummeled by the blue aura she stopped breathing and she crumpled to the floor.

_Your time is up my dear cherry blossom._

_Your tranquility is about to end._

_It will end in a trail of blood._

_It has been decided._

_Death, is waiting._

_For…_

_You…_

**:TBC:**

"**Sumimasen…": **Pardon me, excuse me.**  
**  
"**Hoee!": **In the anime and Manga of Card Captor Sakura, Sakura-chan says this interjection often. i.e. when she's late for school, when she trips, falls, etc.

"**Gomen…": **Sorry

"**Chotto…":**Hey…

"**Ano…": **umm…

**Kaho Mizuki and Eriol Hiiragizawa: **In my story, I like to stick to the manga story line. Or atleast pairings. If you're a faithful CCS fan, then you should know that Kaho-san and Hiiragizawa-san, are actually a couple. Soo, for the purpose of my story, and to not confuse time-lines and stuff, I'll make Eriol-kun the same age as Kaho-san.

_:A/N: Yes, my Japanese is very limited, but I try:_

_:The more reviews I receive the faster I will be inclined/obliged to install new chapters:_

_**If you find a spelling error of sorts, please report it in you're review, it will be gladly received (if stated politely).**_

**I SEE YOU READING AND TRYING TO GET AWAY WITHOUT REVIEWING! **

**----- Now don't you think that's a little bit unfair? Reading my story and not reviewing my hard work? I hope you have learned the error of your ways and are about to press the submit review button... It's on the Bottom left corner if you haven't noticed, or are new to this whole reviewing concept... -----**


End file.
